Chaos and Control
by Draconess25
Summary: The Kekkai Barrier is down and the Second Demon Tournament is fast approaching. Yusuke and Keiko are married, Yukina and Kazuma are engaged, and Hiei and Kurama have rekindled their relationship. All seems well, but life is full of surprises, and the eye of Death watches all... Rated M for drugs/alcohol, language, violence, & mild yaoi/yuri. WARNING: Character torture!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Moonlight trickled in through the windows, white and ethereal like a formless ghost upon the desk. It was late, sometime past midnight, and even the little brown crickets with their violin legs were sound asleep. They slumbered peacefully in the summer warmth, just like the redheaded young man in the bed.

Hiei sat at the desk, fingers softly tapping a rhythm on the whitewashed wood. Notebook and pencil sat before him; the paper was blank, save for the many grey smudges, and broken bits of graphite littered the surface. A half-empty glass of vodka stood temptingly in the moonlight, beckoning the demon to finish it off. He gave into temptation.

Clothes, sweaty from sex and nightmares, littered the carpet. Kurama mumbled something, naked in his nest of blankets. His scarlet hair was a splash of colour on the white pillow, veiling his face and tangled in his underarms; Hiei knew that a smaller mass of fluff was between the fox's lean legs. They had learned much about each other's bodies in the past few years.

The glass was empty.

Glowing crimson eyes watched the sleeping form. _How can he rest so easily? I'm a fraction of his age, and already haunted in my dreams. What is Kurama's secret? _Contrary to what many thought, Hiei was not centuries old. Not even _one _century. He would be only nineteen in a few days, and was _very _tired. _Even the Sandman is too afraid to visit the legendary master of the Black Dragon, I suppose_. A little sheepish, he plucked restlessly at the bandages around his right arm.

Though both had red tresses, a trait Hiei seemed to favour, Kurama did not sleep like Mukuro. Despite two decades in a human body, he still slept like a fox, defensively curled up into a tight ball beneath a mound of pheromone-drenched bedding. On the other hand, the former monarch of the _Makai _slept serenely on her side, cheek on her hands. That probably hadn't changed much since Hiei had left her.

Oh, it had been mutual. They had mutually argued, mutually fought, and mutually tried to kill each other. Kurama's scent had been all over him. Shizuru's scent was all over her. Besides, Mukuro no longer needed him. If he didn't leave that night, she probably would've kicked him out. Better that he collected his belongings while he had the chance.

The finger-tapping stopped.

Was he an alcoholic? It was hard to say. Alcohol was fuel, like food or caffeine, and he'd never known the feeling of being drunk. Nonetheless, the hope of someday slipping into a blissful booze-filled oblivion was enough to make him pour another glass. Infancy had been terrifying, childhood had been miserable, and his teenage years had been a bloody pain-filled mess. But _nothing _was worse than a sleepless night with just his own thoughts and memories. The vodka burned his throat exquisitely.

"Are you alright?"

The voice was soft and melodic, though a little hoarse from drowsiness. Propped up on his elbows, Kurama gazed at Hiei was vivid emerald eyes, frowning slightly. Another difference between the fox and Mukuro; when she _did _show concern, it was with _youki _bursts and strong fists.

_Oh, her hands were deceptively soft…._"I'm fine. Sleep. You have work in the morning."

Kurama worked alongside his stepfather, having brought the cold focus of a warrior to a corporate setting. Of course, he never neglected to spar with his many friends, rarely losing to any but his former "war buddies". Skill was important, whether in fucking or fighting, but so was a subtly vulpine body.

"Only if you get in bed. If you want to sleep, I can guarantee that won't happen in an office chair."

A smile touched Kurama's lips. Did he want to play? No, Hiei would smell the heady musk from across the room. Irritably, the fire demon glanced away, a bandaged hand buried in his spiky black hair. It was softer than it looked. Kurama's commanding gaze remained steady. Finally choosing to please his lover, he stood up and drained the rest of his glass. He'd be restless either way.

"Don't complain about the tossing and turning."

Like a panther or a serpent, something dark and sneaky, Hiei climbed into bed. The dark made him feel bigger― now at his full height, he was still short, only five-foot-three― and like a predator. Scars stretched taut over his bare torso, shiny in the moonlight. His fangs glinted in the faintest of grins.

Anybody else would be terrified. Not Kurama. "If the others saw you goofing off like this…." The redhead's sleepy giggle finished the statement.

"But you wouldn't tell, would you?" Hiei attempted puppy-eyes, which his ruby irises often made more disturbing than endearing. The ploy was actually successful this time.

"Why would I do _that?_" asked Kurama, affecting a tone of mock indignity, eyes wide and quivering. With an internal snicker, the Yoko side of him fought the urge to update his Facebook status.

"Good," mumbled Hiei, face buried in a pillow. "I'm still pissed about that picture you sent to Yusuke."

Kurama embraced him. "The one of you sleeping?"

"I was _hibernating!_"

...

Morning came too early.

With a soft groan, Kurama silenced his cell phone's loud alarm, nearly knocking it off the nightstand. "Amaranth" was a great song, but _any _noise at this hour left his sensitive ears ringing. Bare feet mindlessly touched the carpet, carrying him out of his bedroom, down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Only the rush of lukewarm water could begin to lift the haze.

…...

The sunrise illuminated the bedroom with a pale pinkish glow, granting Hiei a real excuse to be up and about. As much as he loved the darkness, as much as it gave him courage he'd never admit to lacking, the solar warmth of daylight was a fire demon's best friend. It seeped into his flesh and bones, energizing him as it would a reptile. All he needed now was a cup of coffee.

…...

Hair damp, breath minty, and hips draped in a bath towel, Kurama crept back to his bedroom, desperate not to wake his mother. Despite being quite able to afford his own apartment, Shiori preferred that he remain at home. He was happy to oblige. Even Hiei, formally distant and aloof, couldn't resist being pampered by a loving mother. It was something he wasn't used to.

"Are you just going to stand in the doorway all day?"

Now fully dressed in dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama. Sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg was crossed over the other, a sheathed katana resting across his lap. Wednesday was a day for training, as was _every _day. He'd leave for the warehouse as soon as he got that coffee.

Kurama blushed lightly. "I was being grateful for our happy little family. Are you going to train today?"

"Dumb question." Lips twisting into a smirk, Hiei set the sword on the bed, rising to face the fox spirit. "I've trained _every _day since that vindictive bitch kicked me out. I refused to be weaker than you, her, or anybody. Besides, I can't stand the sedentary lifestyle that all those _humans _enjoy."

"Understandable. But don't say you can't stand _ice cream._" Slowly, Kurama eased his lover back to the bed, fingers buried in thick black hair. "_French Vanilla, Cookie Dough, Mint Chip, Rocky Road…_."

Hiei tossed Kurama's towel to the floor, growling slightly. "Did you buy more? Maybe you could―"

"Maybe you could close the door?"

Shiori Minamino stood in the doorway, smiling warmly. With a loud squeak, Kurama quickly snatched up the towel, holding it over his throbbing groin. His mother knew of their actions, but he didn't care for her to witness them. Hiei had more pressing concerns: _Did she hear our conversation? Will she hide the ice cream from me so I don't eat it all again?_

"S-sorry, Mother!" If the redhead had a tail in this form, it would be snugly between his legs. Nonetheless, his cheeks matched his tangled hair, glowing a bright poppy red.

Shiori only chuckled. "Calm down, I just though I'd warn you before someone else walked by!"

"O-oh. Thank you, Mother." With a sheepish grin, Kurama shut the door as the laughing woman sauntered down the hall. "That was awkward…."

"And a bit of a turn-off." Hiei stood up once more, lean arms golden in the sunlight. His katana, the fifth replacement since his early childhood, rest snugly in his thick leather belt. If the sword was truly the soul of the samurai, then his soul had been destroyed many times in battle. _Perhaps I no longer have a soul to speak of…. _"Go to work. We'll mate later."

Kurama only nodded, quickly re-brushing his hair and dressing in black slacks and a navy button-down shirt. He was already running late for the third day in a row. Though the boss, his stepfather, certainly wouldn't mind, all his colleagues would guess the reason for his tardiness. Thus, he was almost glad that Hiei was no longer aroused. _Almost._

Hiei himself, on the other hand, was too anxious to think of lovemaking. He half-expected Shiori to buy a mini-fridge and keep the ice cream in her bedroom. As the demon descended the stairs, he felt as if he was walking on eggshells. Even his own kind had left him for dead. Why should anyone, especially an upstanding human woman, share such a precious commodity with him?

_Kurama is right, I am an addict….If I keep eating like this, I'll get fat or_―

"Hiei!"

_THUD!_

With a barely-muffled cry, Hiei walked into the cold kitchen wall. He wouldn't have been surprised if his face had been bloody, but he felt it and found no trace of the sticky red substance. Nonetheless, he was in a daze, blindly letting himself be guided to a the kitchen table by a pair of firm hands. Face in hands, the swordsman all but fell into the chair.

He glanced up to find Shiori standing over him.

She looked concerned.

"What's going on?!" Kurama dashed into the room, eyes wide. "I heard a loud bang!"

"Hiei ran into the wall! I thought he would stop when he got to the coffeemaker, but he….just didn't."

Dropping a brown briefcase to the peach-tiled floor, Kurama darted over to his lover, lightly running slender fingers over unmarred cheeks, nose, lips, and chin. Silent, unflinching, Hiei only averted his gaze. The touch hurt, but not because of any physical injury.

"Go to work," he murmured to Kurama, voice below the threshold of human hearing. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The fox's words were equally quiet.

Hiei nodded imperceptibly. "I love you so much, Kurama. Just….I'm fine."

"I love you too…." The pair embraced, and Kurama stood up straight, turning to smile at a worried Shiori. "And I also love you, Mother. Take care while I'm gone."

The woman tightly hugged her son. "You know how much I love you. But will he be okay?" Her eyes shifted to Hiei, who remained as still as a statue. Only his hands moved, clenching and unclenching, as if they had a life of their own.

Grabbing the dropped briefcase, Kurama mouthed the words, "Ice cream," before dashing from the room.

The front door made no noise when it shut.

Smiling slightly, Shiori was unsurprised when Hiei promptly flitted up the stairs. She knew he felt uncomfortable around people, women. Nonetheless, ice cream and coffee were a quick way to make the fire demon open up.Humming to herself, she poured Hiei a hot mug of coffee, mixing in some of the vanilla cream he liked, then scooped some ice cream into a large bowl. It was way too much to carry upstairs, but Hiei had good hearing.

"_Get your butt down here!_"

...

Hiei _did _have good hearing. Shiori's voice, breathing, and pulse were clear as day to him. He could also smell the coffee and ice cream, beckoning him. Though his senses weren't as powerful as Kurama's, they were still much better than the average human. Besides, the young demon could hear Shiori's thoughts even before she shouted for him. It took only milliseconds for Hiei to appear in the kitchen.

"Vanilla?"

The woman nodded, smiling. "French Vanilla ice cream, vanilla cream in your coffee, and there are even some of those vanilla wafers in the cabinet."

Hiei briefly disappeared. A gust of wind tore through the room, opening the cabinet, closing it, and tearing open a package of sweets. He reappeared in the same chair he sat in earlier, wafer in mouth. His crimson eyes were gleaming with delight. Shiori, chuckling, sat down the coffee and ice cream.

Washing it down with a sip of coffee, Hiei swallowed the pastry. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Mind what?" Shiori sat down beside him. "Your appetite?"

"I'm a fire demon. From what I understand, my species needs a lot of energy." Eyes closed, he crammed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Or maybe it's just me," he mumbled. "I'm not entirely sure, seeing as I disintegrated the only other one I've met."

"Don't worry, we have the money." The human sipped her own coffee, frowning slightly. "I just don't want you to get sick. Speaking of which, are you alright? You hit the wall pretty hard."

"I've been through much worse."

...

A squat bus bounced along the road, mindlessly staring toward its destination. It was crowded and humid with sweat. Using the wall as a desk, Kurama balanced in the corner, finishing some last-minute paperwork. A fat fly landed on his shoulder; he swatted it away impatiently.

"Hey, Kurama!"

Beaming, a tall brunette woman made her way toward him, chocolate eyes heavy-lidded as always. Even before she spoke, Kurama could identify her by the smell of cigarette smoke and musky perfume, which lingered about her grey pantsuit. The fox spirit quickly packed away his files and turned to face her, smiling.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!"

"Right!" Shizuru Kuwabara shoved past a few more passengers, finally reaching his side. "But you're heading to work, huh?"

"I'm already kind of late." Blushing lightly, Kurama scratched the back of his head. "Fortunately, I don't think my stepfather minds."

"Good, because I think we're in a traffic jam."

The bus huffed and puffed as it slowed to a halt.

Kurama chuckled. "It seems we are. So, how've you been?"

"Pretty good." The human leaned against the wall. "I have a new girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Don't tell Hiei, but…." She needlessly covered her mouth. "It's _Mukuro!_"

"Oh, don't worry!" Smiling warmly, Kurama hugged her. "He's over her. The whole relationship was just to give her some stability."

"Still, even _she _admits that she could've been nicer."

"I won't deny that."

"Neither will I. Have _you _been okay?"

"Mukuro needed him. Honestly, I'm quite proud of what he did." He glanced out the window. "We're almost at my stop."

The brunette followed his gaze. "Mine is this next one. You competing in the second Demon Tournament?"

"Hiei and I both are, last time I checked." The fox smirked. "You and Mukuro?"

Laughing, Shizuru shook her head. "She is. I would if I could, but it seems you've forgotten that I'm only human."

"_Only?_" The redhead's verdant eyes widened. "Are you forgetting that _I'm _in a human body? I'm surprised they let me compete last time!"

"Psh, that's different." A bell chimed; the voice was impossible to hear over the cacophony, but Shizuru quickly hugged Kurama. "Gotta go, kid. Bye!"

She disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach. The destructive sword had wounded her soul as well as her body. With each drop of blood that seeped from her chest, the old woman's very being faded away, leaving not even a ghost. There would be no afterlife, no oblivion, no existence at all. She didn't have long.

_That man is only human, and humans are pitifully weak creatures. He may have destroyed me, but he and his comrades are no match for my magic, not if I put my life energy into it….I'm dying. My soul is dying. Why not take out as many vermin as I can while I'm at it? They will weep in my name!_

It took every remaining ounce of physical strength to prop herself up on her bony elbows. A puddle of blood lay beneath her, black as mud in the dark night, but reflective as a mirror. _Like that black volcanic glass….called….?_ Her memories were dissolving, but the wrinkled face gazing up at her was still bitterly familiar. Knotty hands dug deep into the puddle, deep into the earth, drawing out a large lump of gory clay.

Her voice was weak and hoarse, but the spirits would hear her.

"_Child of clay, child of blood, I mold your body of this mud. Take my spirit, take my life, and in the name of your mother, wreak havoc on the night._"

In a forest on the outskirts of Mushiyori City, an old woman lay dead, facedown in a puddle of grime and vital fluids. It was a sad sight; were it not for her known reputation as a dark priestess, it would've seemed a violent mugging. Her soulless body rest there until morning, undisturbed, and all was eerily silent.

Except for the crying of an infant.

...

When Kurama awoke Thursday morning, he immediately saw that Hiei had fallen asleep at the desk. The young fire demon, brow furrowed, wore a tiny frown. His head rest on an open notebook. Careful not to wake his lover, Kurama gently eased the notebook out from under his cheek. Crimson eyes quickly fluttered open.

"Sorry," chuckled Kurama, scanning the first page. "I thought you drank enough to sleep through that."

Hiei sat up, stretching, and glared at an empty glass. "Never. Aren't you proud? I wrote a whole page."

"Yes, it seems you did…'_In this light that surrounds me now, what role do I, the perpetual Shadow, play? In my doubts, there is sin, and in my sin there is doubt. Who am I to passively accept the kindness of another? Yes, I understand now, but what does that make me for not believing? Christians put all their trust in God for fear of Hell. Anyone so pure and kind as a loving mother is God to me, so there is some penalty for not trusting…._' You are a conflicted soul, my love."

"Mhmm." Rising to his feet, Hiei took the notebook. "But I feel a bit better."

"That's good." Emerald eyes heavy-lidded, the redhead smiled, lightly embracing the smaller man. "I want some of last night, Hiei…."

"Some of _what?_" A smirk graced the fire demon's lips. The question was unnecessary, as he could feel the bulge in Kurama's boxers, but it was fun to tease the usually-calm fox and watch his eyes widen like an excited puppy's. "Some more of my tight ass?"

A pair of boxers fell to the floor; Kurama roughly pinned Hiei back against the desk. Hiei's clothes, old jeans and a t-shirt, followed. He wore no underwear. The two aroused demons kissed fiercely and deeply, only stopping for breath when Kurama pulled away to speak.

"That, and your tongue in my mouth, and your warm hands on my hips. I think I may be in heat, my little fireball…." He chuckled softly.

"But you were in heat just last month!" Hiei placed a hand on the small of Kurama's back, kissing his soft white throat. "Am I _that _irresistible, you sexy old bandit?"

Kurama, smiling sweetly, carried Hiei to their bed. "I just hope you aren't too sore…."

"Oh, never!" Spread-eagle on the wrinkled white sheet, Hiei trembled lightly under his boyfriend's touch. A hand slid down his side, tracing the subtle curves, and their lips connected again. Quiet moans filled the room, mingled with the wet sound of their tongues dancing. He arched his back as Kurama easily slid into him.

"I'll go slow," whispered the redhead. And he did. With gentle thrusts, he drew many loud cries from Hiei, who matched the rhythm with his gyrating hips. The fire demon roughly clawed Kurama's back, mingling tiny drops of blood with his sweat, and a whirlwind of heat swirled around them. Kurama only gasped, running his fingers through Hiei's hair. Their climax was powerful.

Exhausted, they lay together, panting shakily. Both bodies were slick and sticky; even their messy hair was damp. Birds sung outside the window, casting shadows on the walls as they flew by. Hiei laughed softly, glancing at Kurama. Green eyes gazed curiously into red depths.

"The birds," murmured Hiei, crossing his arms behind his back. "It's kind of ironic. 'Birds and bees' is what the humans call it, right?"

"You're learning quickly."

...

"Finally, _someone _has faith in me! Thank you, Master Genkai!" Beaming, Yukina tightly hugged the old woman, blue-and-white polka dotted skirt billowing around black leggings. Genkai awkwardly returned the hug, laughing softly.

"You'd better start training. The tournament is in a few more months!"

"I already have. Remember Touya?"

Smiling, Genkai poured another cup of tea. "How could I forget? He was always so serious when I trained him….Isn't he dating Jin?"

"From what I heard." Scanning the room appreciatively, Yukina sat down cross-legged on the floor, fingers intertwined in her lap. _She has such a great sense of design! I wish our apartment could be this nice…._"They're always all over each other when I see them, so it makes sense, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me they're as bad as Keiko and Dimwit…." Genkai sat beside her, as graceful as she'd been in her youth. "I'm surprised that poor girl isn't pregnant yet!"

"Men have it _so _much easier…." Lowering her voice, Yukina looked to Genkai. "Think Hiei will ever just _admit it? _I mean, _I _already know, and so does everyone else. I understand that he needs to tell me when he's ready, but it's too tiresome to keep pretending that I'm so naive…."

"Your brother is a convict. He thinks you'll be ashamed of him." Genkai, eyes lowered, took a sip of her tea.

"But I've always _admired _him! He's a wonderful person, but he did what was necessary for his survival, and it can be blamed on no one but the Koorime. Even before I knew we were twins, I felt like we were siblings in a way…."

"Just be patient," sighed Genkai. "He has a lot of shit to adjust to right now."

Yukina frowned. "What exactly happened between him and Mukuro? I never got the full story."

"She needed him. It was never a romantic relationship, more like a friends-with-benefits thing, but she still needed the affection. Kurama understood. Hell, he probably would've been pissed at Hiei if he just left Mukuro to her own devices."

"How'd it end?"

"From what I understand, Mukuro just stopped needing him, but she didn't know how to break if off. They cheated on each other, got in a big fight, and Hiei left. That's about it."

"Wait!" Confused, Yukina raised an eyebrow. "Why were they so upset if their relationship was so…._shallow?_"

Genkai shrugged. "Who knows? They're both angry people, and it was probably just a great excuse to fight. Maybe it was Mukuro's way of showing her independence, Hiei's way of showing his impatience, or some strange sexual ritual they had."

Yukina shuddered.

...

Kazuma Kuwabara ran from the bathroom when he heard someone knock. Turning the doorknob, he sensed Kurama's _youki_; a smile crossed the psychic's face. Now engaged, Yukina and Kazuma were quite proud of their new apartment, and Kurama hadn't yet visited.

Lo and behold, the fox spirit was nowhere in sight.

"Kurama?" An eyebrow raised, Kazuma took a step forward, scanning the area with his fists raised. The only sound was soft breathing and the distant sound of children playing at a nearby elementary school. Spirit Sword forming in his hands, Kazuma took yet another step forward and smacked into an invisible barrier.

There was a soft chuckle. "I see I've mastered _that _technique." Kurama slowly materialized, eyes twinkling mischievously. "True invisibility is much more difficult in broad daylight….Are you alright?"

"Uhhh…." Quickly regaining his composure, the bigger redhead grinned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, but you sure had me scared!"

"That _certainly _wasn't my intention," laughed Kurama.

"_Sure_.Anyway, c'mon in!" Kazuma lead the demon inside and closed the door behind them. Though clean and in a good neighborhood, the apartment was cramped, barely big enough for even a young couple. After removing their shoes, Kurama and Kazuma nearly bumped their knees on the furniture while making their way to the couch. A little breathless, they plopped down.

"You need an interior designer!"

"We're working on it, believe me. Where's Half-pint?"

Kurama smiled slightly. "Sparring with Yusuke. Where's Yukina?"

"Visiting Genkai. She's fighting in the next Demon Tournament, but _please _don't tell anyone! Touya taught her how to freeze people _instantly_, just like Seiryu! Hell, she'd even be angry if she knew I just told you…."

"Sounds like she's becoming more and more like her twin." Green eyes closed, Kurama folded his hands beneath his chin. "Pray tell, has she invested in a sword?"

Kazuma shook his head. "Doesn't have to. She can make one from ice. By the way, is Hiei ever gonna tell her the truth? She's getting pretty pissed."

"He's too shy." _Oh, such an understatement…._

"Shy?!" shouted Kazuma, dark eyes wide. "He's the biggest _smartass_ I know! Even bigger than Urameshi!"

"Nonetheless," murmured the former bandit, "He is quite shy. Despite his outward arrogance, he has….well, almost no sense of self-worth. His own people abandoned him and left him for dead. Kindness is a frightening stranger to him."

"Yeah, Yukina told me….I didn't understand why he's always been such a jerk, but now I realize that _I _wasn't any better. Still, does he gotta be so mistrustful of his own sister?"

"I'm afraid so…."

The human abruptly stood up. "Hey, forgot to ask, you want some tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be fine." Kurama checked the time on sleek gold smartphone. "I have to be at Yusuke's house in an hour."

"What is it now? Two?" Kazuma was in the small kitchen, setting the teapot on the stove.

"Two-thirty."

"I think I'll go with you. Their apartment is bigger." He resumed his place by Kurama and switched on the television. "Did you here that some company in the _Makai _got a channel here?"

"Demon Highlights Channel?" Smiling wryly, Kurama chuckled, glancing only briefly at the screen before his gaze returned to space. "They want to interview me and Hiei for a special. _Figureheads of the Southeast Makai._"

Rolling his eyes, Kazuma flipped the channel. "Yeah, yeah, they called Urameshi, too."

"Jealous?"

"_Hardly._"

...

Tiny garnets in the faint sunlight, a pinkish mist of blood sprayed the ivy-covered brick wall, followed by a muffled cry of pain in the otherwise silent alleyway. Both men collapsed to their knees before stubbornly clambering to their feet once again. The taller one rubbed at a gash on his neck, grinning.

"An inch to the left and that jab would've killed me…Gotta try harder than that, Hiei!"

Covered in dirt and bodily fluids, Yusuke Urameshi stood shakily on his badly scraped legs, jeans in tatters. His jet black hair was a mess; any gel had been sweated off in the past hour. Neither man wore a shirt, having taken them off prior to the skirmish. Panting softly, Hiei stood several meters away, equally as battered. A cruel smile graced the young fire demon's lips as the men were engulfed in cherry flames.

"Shall we up the ante?"

Yusuke laughed weakly. "I could use a good tan. Keiko and I are going to the beach tomorrow, y'know."

"_If _you survive!"

With a mad grin, Hiei lunged at the Mazoku, fists blazing with rippling heat. Yusuke dodged to the right; Hiei hit the wall feet-first, launched himself into the air, and torpedoed at his opponent. Back turned, Yusuke could only hit the ground as the smaller man landed on top of him. A sudden shiver ran through both of their bodies.

"Th-this feels too familiar," gasped Yusuke, clambering out from under Hiei. They both remembered― _vaguely_― the night they made love. About six months ago, everyone except Hiei had been staggering drunk, but the flashing lights and hypnotic music of the club had been enough to put even him in a daze. Lasting for what felt like hours, that heady conquest over Yusuke turned out to be the true rematch they both sought. Kurama and Keiko had videos.

Hiei glanced away. "Do you forfeit?"

"_Never!_" Wincing, Yusuke rolled over to face him, placing a finger on the swordsman's lips. "I'll blow your damn brains out if you move another inch!"

The finger was clamped between sharp fangs.

"Try it," mumbled Hiei, savouring the blood with his eyes closed peacefully.

The fire demon's head exploded. Red and blue light flickered like flames in all three eyes, flowing down his throat and burning his insides with an unnatural icy heat he never knew was possible. As a thundering river drowned his eardrums in silence, an unmistakable metallic tang filled his nose and mouth, torturing every nerve until those senses died as well.

All was quiet, dark, and peaceful. Only the faintest white glow showed at the end of a infinite tunnel, beckoning him gently with unspoken words of welcome; he gravitated toward it, one with the energy, and sighed a soundless sigh. Closer and closer he grew, laughing as the light enveloped him….

Swallowed him….

A vast furnace, white with heat, shimmering, swallowed him….

He screamed.

"_Hiei!_" Yusuke held him tightly. "Holy shit, holy shit, are you okay?! Holy fuck, I didn't think…." He shook his head, eyes closed tightly. "Goddammit, you said to! I didn't think that'd work!

"N-neither…." Hiei coughed weakly; fortunately, no blood came up. "Nnn….fuck it…." _Neither did I. Maybe we shouldn't do that again…._

Chocolate eyes wide, Yusuke sat up straight. "I thought it'd just sting you like a nine-volt battery or something! Are you okay?!"

The full-fledged demon smiled ruefully. _I will be. Haven't been burned in awhile….Asshole…._Holding back the vomit, Hiei sat up slowly, leaning on his friend for support.

"Heard that. How the _hell _did I burn you?! You're a _fire _demon!"

"Fuck, it was like s-swallowing acid, I guess!"

Yusuke frowned. "Sorry, man. Wanna go inside?"

Hiei nodded. The Mazoku stood shakily, gently helping the injured man into the large brick building. Naturally curious, several people stared, but no one said a word as they boarded the elevator and made their way to Yusuke and Keiko's floor. As the door slid open, Hiei regained his own footing.

"The fox is here. He might not say anything if I walk on my own."

"I might not say anything about _what?_" Verdant eyes narrowed, Kurama stood before them. "Keiko and I could hear the screaming."

Ruffling Hiei's onyx hair, Yusuke grinned nervously. "I just blew his brains out, that's all."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "And I missed it?"

"Yes," murmured Hiei, resting his head on his lover's chest. "I jizzed all over the dumpster outside. He shot his Spirit Gun down my throat and it felt _so good_."

"Oh…." Realization dawned on Kurama. "Oh, Hiei…." Tenderly hugging the fire demon, he glared viciously at Yusuke.

"Hey, he _told _me to!"

The redhead looked his boyfriend in the eye. "Did you?"

Hiei nodded, blushing lightly. "I thought it'd be just like fire, but I was wrong. It was like the time Kuwabara dared me to drink the lye. Instant carbonization."

"Damn…." Anger subsiding, Kurama shuddered, placing a hand on Hiei's bruised cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be f―"

Keiko ran to them, face full of concern. "Yusuke! What did you do to Hiei?!"

"He told me to shoot him in the mouth," growled the former Spirit Detective. "He thought it'd be a nice little snack of flames."

"And it wasn't," sighed Hiei, curling up in Kurama's lean arms.

"That just sounds _so _wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hand shaking badly, Hiei slowly sipped the ice-cold water, eyes clenched shut in pain. A dark wave swept over him; Kurama held him close. Hand on tender throat, the fire demon set the glass on the nightstand. Yusuke looked away nervously while Keiko glared furiously at him.

"Why did you _do _that?!"

Hiei glanced at her. "It's fine, Keiko. I simply misunderstood my own physiology."

"You're only resistant to fire," sighed Kurama. "You know that."

"Wanted to test my limits."

Kazuma walked in, pocketing his phone. "Yukina's on her way."

The swordsman grunted.

"What's wrong?" Grinning, Yusuke sat by Hiei, hair gelled back once more. "You can have your _sister _heal your insides."

"Shut up, Detective."

"She already knows," responded Kazuma.

Hiei pulled up the hood of his black jacket. "That's beside the point."

_Why won't you just tell her the truth? You need to get it off your chest. _Jade eyes full of concern, Kurama placed a delicate hand on his lover's shoulder.

_Because I'll be admitting that I lied all these years._

_I think she's come to terms with your lack of honesty, Hiei._

_Fine. _Sighing, Hiei pulled the hood tighter, looking away. _I'll….consider it._

Kurama was taken aback. _Really?_

_Shut up, Fox._

...

It was stifling hot. Panting softly, Yukina took off her white cardigan, tied it around her waist, and rolled up the sleeves of her black blouse. _A little better, though not much…._Sweat still beaded on her forehead; it dripped into her bright ruby eyes and made her green bangs stick to her skin. Her mood was slipping downhill.

"Hey pretty lady, you sure do look _hot _today!"

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' out on your own like this?"

Two thugs approached Yukina, followed by another who pushed his way to the front. She sighed, stopping to look them over, and remained expressionless as the third and biggest grabbed her by the front of her shirt. _Rugafuji Junior High….Lowest rankings, smallest turf, and worst manners…._It took a lot of effort to keep her training from kicking in.

"How 'bout you take a little trip with us?" growled their leader, pulling her close to his face.

_I know toothpaste isn't that expensive! _"Sorry, boys." The Koorime smiled sweetly. "I'm not one for younger guys."

"Younger?!" shouted the smallest, who stood to the left of the group. "We're in junior high, ya dumb kid!"

"Don't be fooled by someone's size. If I fought back, I'd be arrested for assaulting a minor."

The ruffian on the right stepped forward. "Just try it."

It grew chilly all of a sudden. "Oh, but it's so _hot!_" chuckled Yukina. "What if we all get _heatstroke?_"

"I-it's not hot anymore!" Shivering, the runt looked toward the sky. "But there's n-no clouds…."

"Stop w-wh-whining!" Teeth chattering, the leader dropped Yukina, hands too cold to hold on.

The Ice Maiden closed her eyes. "Hypothermia or frostbite?"

"Wha―?"

"Or a could pummel you with hail." Impervious to the summer heat, ice crystals whirled around them now, glinting in the sunlight like diamonds. "Your choice."

They ran away, eyes wide and screaming.

...

"_Yukina!_" Grinning, Kazuma embraced his petite fiancée before her second foot could cross the threshold. "It's been so long, my love!"

The girl giggled. "It's only been eight hours, Kazuma."

Hiei fixed his mental gaze on her. _Yukina._

She froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Kazuma, concerned. "Did I say something….?" "No…." Placing a hand on her betrothed's shoulder, Yukina narrowed her eyes at Hiei, silently questioning him. _I don't appreciate telepathy._

_Sorry, but I want to speak with you. _Standing up, Hiei kissed Kurama's soft lips. _I'll be outside._

The fire demon vanished.

"The hell….?" Yusuke glanced back and forth between Hiei's empty chair and a blank-faced Yukina. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we all did," murmured Keiko.

_This should be interesting. _"I'll be back."Quickly regaining her former cheer, Yukina pecked Kazuma on the cheek; she had to stand on her tiptoes. "Love you!"

Puzzled, Kazuma scratched the back of his head. "Love you too…."

Yukina ran out the door.

_...

_I feel so stupid! Everything I've done in the past few years has been utterly idiotic! I knew Mukuro hates my pity, I knew Shiori truly cares for me, I knew Yukina accepts me, and I knew Yusuke's fucking Spirit Gun would injure me! What the hell is happening to me?! I'm making juvenile mistakes…._

It was frigid outside. Eighty-something degrees was hot, but not nearly enough for a fire demon. Shivering, arms crossed, Hiei curled up beside the big maple tree in front of the building. _It's almost like I'm reverting back to infancy….And I hate it so much! God, I feel like I'm losing my mind…._

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Hiei looked up. Yukina stood before him, hair and clothes drenched in sweat. Her youthful face was a mask of apathy and coldness; it was offset only by the curiosity in her eyes. The sun, yellow as a lemon, beat down on them The Koorime knelt down beside the other demon, placing a hand on his lean arm.

"You know why I called you out here," grumbled the swordsman. "But that's not what's on my mind anymore."

"So you're admitting it?"

"Yes."

"Admitting _what?_" pressed Yukina.

Hiei sighed irritably. "I'm your twin brother. Do you think I've changed since we met?"

Biting her lip, Yukina sat beside him. "Well, of course….You want to know _how _you've changed, don't you?"

"I guess."

"You've become more open, I think. Back at…." She looked down. "Back at Tarukane's mansion, you seemed very distant. You were kind to me, but you didn't seem to be very friendly toward anyone else, even Kurama. In this last year, you've become more trusting…."

"Not by much."

"Patient, and…."

"Stupid?"

Yukina raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you say that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, come on!" The Ice Maiden, arms crossed, turned to face him. "You're a lot more open with everyone else." Hiei sighed. "I think I tried to kill myself."

"What?!" Her eyes widened in shock. "_How?!_"

"Yusuke threatened to shoot his Spirit Gun down my throat and I dared him to do it." The fire demon glanced at the apartment window. "I can't read Kurama's mind, but I _know _he thinks it was a suicide attempt. I can see it in his eyes."

"Hold on!" Sighing shakily, Yukina placed a hand on his shoulder. "You said you _think _you tried to kill yourself? You either tried or you didn't try! Did you _know _it would hurt you?"

"Yes and no. I thought I'd become strong enough to handle it, but deep down, I knew it wasn't fire. You tell me, _did _I try to kill myself?"

Smiling weakly, the Koorime relaxed, lightly backhanding him. "No, it sounds like you just made a goofy mistake. Kurama would probably say the same thing. Did you actually _talk _to him?"

Blushing faintly, Hiei shook his head. "He got all concerned, so I blew him off and told him that I didn't know it'd hurt me. I guess I just…._forgot _it would. Fuck, I'm turning into a complete idiot…."

"Maybe it's a 'midlife crisis' or whatever these humans call it," chuckled Yukina.

"I'm…._we're _only eighteen!"

"Almost _nineteen! _Besides, how old do you have to be for a midlife crisis?"

"Well…." Hiei pretended to think deeply before rolling his eyes. "Probably in the _middle _of your _life_."

"Smartass….That'd be about three hundred-something for us, right?"

The fire demon shrugged. "For you. I'm half fire demon, so I have no clue what my life expectancy is. Come to think of it, I hardly know a damn thing about my own species…."

"If you keep taking energy blasts down the throat, your life expectancy won't be long at all! How're you feeling, anyway?"

"Sore, but that's it."

The girl frowned slightly. "Well, my healing abilities have been in flux since I started my training, so I can't really help you. Touya says I have to rebalance my _youki_, which could take a couple years…."

_Wish I inherited something from our mother…._"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Mom."

Eyes suddenly filled with tears, Yukina looked down. "She was…." A few crystals hit the grass. "Shit, I…._we _w-were only four. But I remember enough." She smiled sadly.

Her brother's gaze was averted. "I shouldn't have asked."

"N-no, it's fine." Sniffling softly, Yukina wiped her eyes, flinging _hiruseki _stones from her hand. "Can you just read my mind?"

"Sure."

_She wasn't like the others. I'd say she was like me, but she wasn't. She was better, braver, much more independent….Believe me, she regretted giving you up. She never told me about you, but I knew part of her was missing, so I really wasn't surprised when she….gave up. The Elders would've killed us both if she didn't let you go, and she knew deep down that you had the strength to survive. It was better than witnessing the certain death of her children._

An image flooded Hiei's mind, a woman seen in profile from a child's point-of-view. She wore a long blue and white kimono, the colours of winter, and her delicate feet were bare on the cold earth floor of the hut. Long mint-green hair tied back, she sweated over the hot stove. He could feel the warmth, smell the rice cooking, hear the sizzle of the cooking and the _dink _of tear gems hitting the ground. She was weeping for him.

"_Why are you crying, Mommy?"_

The woman turned to face him….or rather, Yukina. Her eyes were rubies.

"_The onions, sweetie." _She smiled uncertainly. _"The onions made my eyes water."_

"_But I don't smell any onions."_

"Brother!"

Hiei snapped out of it. Yukina sat before him, the spitting image of their mother. She was deeply concerned, glancing back and forth between him and the apartment window, like she was tempted to call for help. Placing one hand on her shoulder to calm her, he used the other to feel his cheeks; they were damp. _Holy shit, have I been crying?_

"I'm fine," he mumbled, blushing deeply. "I just got pulled into one of your memories, that's all. How long was I….?"

"Only a few minutes, I guess." Heart racing, Yukina placed a hand on his, searching his eyes for reassurance. _But it felt like hours…._

He smiled. "I bet. It happened once when Mukuro let me read her mind. She said I couldn't handle it, and…."

"She was right?"

"Mhmm. Let's go inside before we have another deep conversation."

"Great idea!"

...

Hiei sat on the sofa between Yukina and Kurama. Everyone had applauded him on his "breakthrough", as they called it, then continued their previous conversations. As an added bonus, Kurama hadn't thought for a second that the fire demon was suicidal. Good. Throughout the rest of the evening, the three couchmates communicated silently through telepathy while chatting with their friends. The sun quickly set.

Yukina peered at her brother. _Are you stronger during the day, like the Firebenders in Avatar?_

He chuckled softly, earning a raised eyebrow from Yusuke. _A bit._ _But comets probably wouldn't do me any good, since they're giant snowballs._

_Why do you think the writers did that? Failed astronomy class?_

_Placebo affect, maybe? _Hiei nudged Kurama. _You've watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, right?_

_No, though I'd like to. Why?_

_Do you think a comet boost my pyrokinesis through the placebo effect if I thought it was a fireball?_

Tilting his head, Kurama pondered it. _Not sure. Find a comet and_―

"Yo, foxboy!" Yusuke prodded the redhead's ribs for the fifth time. "Care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

Glaring, Keiko smacked her husband's rump with a spatula. "Could you be any more _rude?_"

"Hm?" Hands folded in lap, Kurama looked up at him, smiling innocently. "I swear, I did _not _steal it!"

Kazuma angrily crossed his arms. "So _you _took my Gameboy!"

"Sorry!" Yukina raised her hand. "I borrowed it to play Pokemon Sapphire!"

"Would you happen to have an extra Kyogre?" pleaded Hiei, eyes wide. "I have three Groudons!"

Grinning, Yusuke clapped his hands, looking around the room. "So Yukina's become a battle girl, Hiei's become a geek, and Keiko and I need everyone to leave because this is our _fifty-second honeymoon night!_"

Keiko buried her face in her hands.

"You could've just told us to begin with!" laughed Kurama.

The twins scooted closer together. Hiei's cheeks were magenta. _Am I a geek?_

_It's okay, we're Japanese._

...

_She thinks her footsteps were silent. She thinks she can just slip into the house, tiptoe up the stairs, and slip into bed without a sound._ _I could sense your energy from a thousand miles away. _Pretending to be asleep, Shizuru smiled discreetly as Mukuro's arms encircled her waist. A soft chuckle tickled her ear.

_Well, YOU seem to think I can't hear your breathing, heartbeat, or thoughts!_

"Oh, damn!" Shizuru's smile grew wider. "Forgot about that!"

Mukuro sat up, eyebrow raised. "Forgot? That's the whole reason we're together!" Smirking ever-so-slightly, the redhead wore only green silk panties and a baggy white t-shirt. Her was disheveled, as always, and a small amount of blood was smudged across her right cheek.

"Bullshit." Grinning, the human stretched out, barely stifling a yawn. She was dressed in brown pinstripe pajamas. "I would've said something _eventually!_ Clean off your cheek."

"Damn, thought I washed it all off…." Grimacing, Mukuro wiped at the blood with her thumb, only laying beside Shizuru when she was sure it was gone.

"You got it. Any interesting fights?"

"Hrm….Killed a _taijiya _named Beiso."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm not ready to go home yet."

It was nigh pitch-black; they had wandered far from Kaidan, far from the streetlights, far from the susurrus of Mushiyori City. Only the calm voice of nature whispered to them. Hiei wanted this peace; he wanted to think aloud, and speak to Kurama without the distractions of civilization.

The fox smiled wryly. "I can tell."

"Are you sure you don't think I….?" Apprehensive, Hiei looked to his lover.

"Of course not!" laughed Kurama. "Whatever made you think that?"

"I've been reading some of your psychology books." A rueful smile reached the fire demon's lips. "They say reckless behavior is often associated with suicidal tendencies."

Kurama, eyes wide, quickly embraced him. "No. Just _no_. That _rarely_ applies to demons. You've been being reckless ever since we met! A book doesn't make it wrong." Hiei started to say something; Kurama abruptly silenced him with a kiss.

Lips connected firmly, they continued walking, stumbling occasionally in the high grass. They chuckled into each other's mouths at first, but that ended as soon as Hiei's fingers found the zipper of his lover's pants. Even then, they attempted to trod through the field, tongues dancing together in passionate harmony.

A soft sound interrupted them.

Hiei pulled away, looking around. "What was that?"

"Not sure." Kurama, eyes narrowed, wiped away the strand of saliva that connected them. "But it came from over here…."

The two demons plodded carefully toward the tree line, scanning the area with sharp preternatural eyes. Hiei thought he could detect the metallic tang of dry blood. After a few minutes of searching, Kurama dropped to his hands and knees, sniffing the air and ground. He frowned.

"I smell demon blood, at least a day old. Two people, an old woman and a baby boy, possibly mother and child."

"Did that sound come from the baby?"

Kurama crawled forward. "Probably. But the scent of the blood is thick, which makes it hard to track people, _especially _in a human body. I'd follow their breathing and heartbeats, but I think the woman is dead and the child is getting close. I wish he would cry out―"

A sharp squeal, not unlike the sound they heard before, startled them.

"Over here!" Hiei ran toward the noise.

Grabbing his ankle, Kurama yanked him back. "You might step on him!"

"Good point," mumbled the smaller demon. He knelt down in the grass, nearly invisible in the dark. Only his gleaming red eyes were visible. Crawling, he followed the redhead, fingers digging into the cold mud. An infant's whimpering became louder as they grew nearer.

"Found it!" Kurama stood up and ran toward a corpse on the landscape, shoving it aside and digging through the earth. His eyes widened as he cradled a tiny form in his arms. "G-get over here, Hiei! _Now!_"

Anxious, Hiei appeared beside him. "Holy shit….!"

The baby boy certainly wasn't human, nor was he any species of demon either of them had ever seen. Kurama could tell by his scent. Aside from that, he had pointed ears, a curly tail, and batlike wings instead of arms. Nonetheless, he was also a child: starving, helpless, and covered in clay and blood. With a soft squeak, he opened his big teal eyes and gazed up at them. Hiei's heart melted.

"We're…." Holding the infant close, Kurama looked to the fire demon. "We're keeping him."

Struggling to fight back the tears, Hiei nodded, smiling. _We're keeping him._

The child smiled.

...

They named him Rono.

Now clean but still hungry, he squirmed and cried, damp face pressed against Hiei's bare chest. The fire demon had now heard screams of unimaginable pitch and persistence. In an attempt to calm Rono, the new mother gently rubbed the baby's bloated belly; like the rest of his body, it was covered in fine purple fur, soft as silk. _Please hurry, Kurama! I know how he feels!_

"I'm back!" Breathing shakily, Kurama burst into the bedroom. He held a bottle of formula in one hand and a bag of diapers in the other. "Mother showed me what to buy." Shiori was close behind her son. They sat on either side of Hiei, smiling a tad giddily.

The woman softly stroked Rono's cheek. "Do either of you know how to feed a baby?"

Hiei shook his head.

Kurama gave his mother a quizzical look. "Wasn't I breastfed?"

"I could've _sworn _I never told you," chuckled Shiori. "But yes. Fortunately, the childcare class also taught us how to bottle-feed. Breast milk is better for the baby, but that isn't really an option, is it?"

Blushing lightly, Hiei smiled. "I could probably try. I'm half Koorime, and they _are _all women…."

"I know you're trying to be a good mother," laughed Kurama. "Let's just stick to the bottle for now, alright?"

"I agree!" Beaming, Shiori gently took Rono from Hiei's arms. The infant weakly waggled his tail. "Now, you hold him like this, just the way you had him. _Always _support his head. I'd recommend feeding him while sitting down until you get the hang of it." She held the bottle to Rono's lips. He latched onto the nipple immediately, eyelids fluttering shut. "And this is really all there is to it. You don't squeeze the bottle or anything. Think you can figure out diapers on your own?"

Hiei, who seemed anxious, nodded. "Can I have him back now….?"

Shiori burst into warm laughter. "I see why you're the mother in this relationship! But don't you think his daddy should get a chance to hold him?" She looked at Kurama, holding out Rono.

"Thank you, Mother," murmured Kurama. Gazing at his beautiful new son, he was in awe, gingerly taking Rono and the bottle. _I never thought I'd be a father….!_

"I'll leave you three alone." Shiori stood up and kissed all their foreheads, wisely avoiding Hiei's Jagan. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

She left. Expression full of contentment, the fire demon rest his head on Kurama's shoulder. Rono's tiny mouth worked vigorously at the bottle. As their new child regained his strength, Hiei and Kurama felt their own bodies and souls be reenergized. Nonetheless, they were still very tired, and sleeping arrangements quickly became a major concern.

"We don't have a crib!" exclaimed Hiei, eyes suddenly wide with panic.

"Calm down, sweetie!" Kurama smiled reassuringly. "You're acting out-of-character. Neither of _us _had cribs when we were babies."

"Yes, but you were a fox kit and I was an orphan. Rono is neither, and he shouldn't be treated as such, which means he is _not _sleeping on the floor!"

"_Relax._ He can sleep with us!"

"Oh." Hiei blushed. "I didn't think of that."

Little wings flapping softly, Rono spit out the bottle. Kurama wiped his mouth and gently burped him. After several minutes of fumbling around, they finally succeeding in diapering the baby. Hiei lay down; the redhead did the same, holding their new son between them. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

...

It was terribly late, sometime past midnight. Kazuma and Yukina were alone in their little apartment, still within the borders of Mushiyori City, but far from the familiar little suburb of Kaidan. Eikichi was their only company, trotting into the kitchen. She mewed happily as she ate.

Kazuma was online, researching childcare and various related topics. His back ached, his head throbbed, and his dark eyes were sore from staring at the laptop screen. _Now I just need to compare diaper brands and_―He suddenly felt a cool hand on his bare shoulder.

"You know I won't bear children for eighty more years, right?"

Frowning slightly, Yukina stood behind him, slowly massaging his shoulders and neck. She wore soft pink flannel pajamas and fuzzy blue socks; her hair was in two loose braids. Tummy full of food, Eikichi ran out of the kitchen, tail swaying. The Ice Maiden scooped her up.

Smiling, Kazuma turned to her. "I know. But we could adopt, right?"

"It's an option. Still, don't you think nineteen is a bit young?"

"Hey, I don't turn nineteen for a few more months!"

"Exactly." Yukina sat on the couch, smiling smugly. "We're barely adults."

"True…." Kazuma closed the laptop. "But I already feel like one of those old people who reminisce about their teenage years! How long has it been?"

"Since?"

"Well….everything, I guess."

The Ice Maiden closed her eyes. "Three years since the First Demon Tournament, obviously. And I was almost fiftteen when we met, which means the Dark Tournament was four years ago, if my math is correct."

"Damn," mumbled Kazuma. "All that in just a handful of years!"

"Crazy, right? Are you sure you don't want a break before we adopt?"

...

It was the quietist time of night; all the crickets had retired and none of the birds were awake. Nonetheless, Creed and Kansas blared trough Jin's earbuds, shielding him from the world. A faint breeze whirled around the hammock. Sound asleep and smiling, he curled up tighter. Touya sat in a tree branch.

"You've lost your edge, Mukuro."

The redhead appeared from behind the tree. "Maybe I wanted you to notice."

"Maybe. What do you want?"

"Information." She bounded into the adjacent tree, good eye narrowed. "You're training Yukina."

The ice demon nodded slightly. "I am."

"How is her brother?"

"Ask him yourself."

"I can't," sighed Mukuro.

"What exactly happened?"

"It isn't your concern." _It was already over, but neither of us had the nerve to end it. It could've been a cheerful ending if we didn't sneak around, if we didn't get jealous, if we didn't fight and argue! We could still be friends…._"Just tell me whether or not he's alright."

Touya smirked at the Mazoku. "If you confirm or deny the rumours."

"Fine, what _are _these rumours?"

"Did Hiei go back to Kurama before you broke up?"

"Yes."

"Were you already with Shizuru?"

"Yes."

"Was your relationship ever anything more than friends with benefits?"

"No."

"Then why did you fight after cheating on each other?"

"Because it still pissed us off. It was still lying. How is he?"

"Same thing Fireboy said," murmured Touya. "Well, your ex is doing perfectly fine, as far as I know. Having trouble adjusting to the _Ningenkai_, but that's about it."

"Thanks. See you at the tournament."

The first bird of dawn chirped, stirred by their voices. Still smug, Touya nodded, briefly meeting Mukuro's gaze before she disappeared. The Ice Master was happy. He had his answers. With a soft chuckle, jumped down and snuggled up to Jin, eliciting a soft moan from the sleeping demon. Touya smiled.

"I have some new gossip for you, my sexy beast."

...

Once again, Mukuro tried to sneak through the house, wincing as the floor creaked. The young sunset cast long shadows across their little Kaidan dwelling. She preferred it over the noisy city; it reminded her of home. Holding her breath, she slowly opened the bedroom door. Shizuru sat in bed.

"You know I wake up early." The human smiled. Relieved that she wasn't angry, Mukuro sighed shakily, cuddling up to her beneath the warm blankets. Some reality show was on TV. Shizuru turned it off, lying down beside the demon. A questioning expression was stamped on her face.

"Touya milked me for the details of my last relationship."

"Which details?"

"The breakup."

"Oh." Eyes frowning, Shizuru kissed her.

Mukuro returned the kiss, barely pulling away. "It doesn't really bother me. It just made me angry that he lied. Romance or no romance, we were still good friends."

"I know what you mean. Still, why were you out so early?"

"Making sure I didn't hurt him."

The brunette chuckled. "See, that's why I love you! You're so _honest!_" "_Really? _Is _that _why you love me?" Smirking, Mukuro crawled on top of Shizuru, pinning her down. "Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with _this?_"

First their shirts hit the floor, then their pants, then their undergarments.

...

Half-asleep, Kurama groaned. "Hiei….You're _burning _me…."

"Completely impossible," grumbled the disgruntled fire demon. "Something's burning me, too. I can't burn myself."

Rono shrieked.

Hiei, eyes wide, sat up abruptly.

"Get off the bed!" shouted Kurama, grabbing the baby and landing on the floor. "Hurry!"

"This isn't normal…." Ashen, Hiei stared at the mattress. There was now a large hole where Rono had been. Even as his skin stung, the young mother could only watch, dumbfounded, as all damp fabric slowly disintegrated. "You _have _to see this….! Is the baby alright?"

"Uhhm…." Still drowsy, Kurama looked down at Rono, barely noticing the lack of a diaper. "He wet himself."

"Stand up and look at the mattress."

Kurama obeyed, crying out in shock when he saw the damage. "Holy shit, he pisses _acid!_"

"It _could _be a strong alkaline, but…." Cringing, Hiei lightly touched an abdominal burn. "I think you're right."

"L-let's give him a bath."

...

Keiko flung open the curtains. "It's time to wake up!"

Groaning, Yusuke rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. _Is it even seven yet?!_ Nevertheless, he couldn't help but smile. Life was perfect. He had a wonderful wife, a steady job, and a decent pension from his two years as a Spirit Detective. His cell phone rang.

Yusuke snatched it up. "Yeah? Hold on." He pressed the speakerphone button. "Okay, what is it?"

"G-get Keiko," laughed Hiei.

"And sit down!" suggested Kurama.

The Mazoku raised an eyebrow. "Get in here, babe!" _This must be really important….!_

"_Coming!_" Hair wrapped in a bath towel, Keiko ran into the bedroom. "What is it?"

"Hiei and Kurama are on the phone. They want us to sit down."

She obeyed. "What do you want, boys?"

"_We have a baby!_"

...

"_Kazuma! _Get _in _here!" Yukina sat on the couch, hands over her ears. It was a typical day in the heart of the city; she couldn't hear her own thought over a blaring car alarm. The agony paralyzed her. During times like these, she envied her brother, living out in the suburbs. "Hurry before I faint or something!"

Eyes wide, Kazuma ran out of the kitchen, mouth full.

"What is it?" he mumbled, plopping down beside her.

"H-Hiei and Kurama called. Then the c-car alarm went off."

Kazuma swallowed his food. "And?"

"You're gonna be an uncle!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She sat alone in the dark room, ebon curls flowing over her shoulders. Piercing eyes shone like ice in the shadows. Even when she closed those haunting eyes, she could see all, hear all, and know all. Though she was purely human, many feared her as an ancient demon.

Mistress Mitzi Mengele, known to others as the Mad German, despised these allegations. Like the cousin of her distant ancestor, she vowed to rid the world of something she believed to be vermin. Yes, Mitzi was proud of her heritage, but Jews were the least of her worries. Her ultimate goal was the genocide of all demons.

"M-Mistress?"

Light flooded the room from the gaping doorway, casting the gnarled carpet into sharp relief. Dark stains splattered the floor and walls. Careful not to cross the threshold, a trembling girl bowed to Mitzi, gaze turned downward. Her pale skin was grimy and her blonde hair was like straw.

"You may enter."

The girl crawled forward, stopping several yards away from Mitzi.

"I h-have news."

"I like it when you speak," purred the Mad German. "It requires no effort from me. What is this _news?_"

"Ursula failed to assassinate Genkai. She was killed by the demon slayer Beiso."

"_Scum!_" Mitzi sent her servant flying back with merely the force of her mind. "He is the one with the _soul-killing _sword! I can't even summon her spirit now because there _isn't one!_ When did you learn this?!"

"I came here immediately." Though blood dripped from her mouth, the girl showed no signs of pain. "I was speaking with my sister when Qulin informed me. He believes Ursula created a witch-child before she died."

Growling inwardly, Mitzi closed her eyes. Sometimes, she hated her bewitchments and the illusions she gave them. Her servant had no sister, family, or life. She was a scarecrow, brought to life and given flesh by magic; Qulin had found her standing in a field. Not even her fear was real.

"Very well. I shall send Helga to eliminate the slayer. Unfortunately, the witch-child, assuming Qulin is correct, will be useless until he reaches puberty. That could take up to three years."

"I am sorry, Mistress, but the slayer is already dead."

"Oh?"

"Mukuro, the former ruler of Alaric, killed him shortly afterward."

"Convenient." Mitzi smiled. "But remember, demons are _not _to be respected."

...

Giggling joyously, Rono rolled onto his tummy.

"Master Genkai?" Keiko glanced at the psychic. "Are babies supposed to develop that fast?"

Genkai shrugged. "He's a demon."

"And only a few days old…." Smiling knowingly, Kurama glanced at Hiei.

"Maybe we can housebreak him easier!" exclaimed the fire demon.

The baby inched across the hardwood floor like a caterpillar, tail wiggling in the air. His teal eyes were wide with glee. Hiei, ever the protective mother, watched him carefully. Chuckling, Yusuke scooped up Rono and cooed nonsense to him. Kurama sighed.

"In order for a baby to learn proper speech, he must be spoken to properly."

Yusuke grinned. "Okay. The _rain _on the _plain…._waters the damn horses."

"That's not how it goes," laughed Kurama.

Rono belched in Yusuke's face, blasting him with a burst of bright green _youki_. Startled, Yusuke cried out loudly, nearly dropping the giggling infant. Everyone else, including the victimized Mazoku, exploded into tearful laughter. No one heard the screen door slide open.

"Are we late for the baby shower?"

Smiling excitedly, Yukina stood in the doorway, kicking off her white sneakers. Kazuma followed, carrying two large gift bags overflowing with parcels. Kurama stood up and helped his fellow redhead with the offerings; Hiei sat beside Genkai and kept all three eyes on Rono.

Brushing brightly, Keiko glared at Yusuke. "I _told _you we should've brought something!"

"Such as?" Yukina, grinning, sat beside her brother. "I doubt the _Ningenkai _sells much for demon babies."

"Exactly!" agreed Yusuke.

Keiko's glare intensified.

Fearing an imminent slap, Yusuke placed Rono on the Ice Maiden's lap. Kurama and Hiei began to rummage through the gift bags, eyes lighting up with giddiness and thankfulness. Among the many items were packages of diapers and cans of formula; both were commodities that Rono used up quickly.

Hiei read a package of diapers. "'DuraPlush Diapers, perfect for fire demons and any species with corrosive waste'. Damn, these would've been helpful when _I _was a baby!"

"Hiei in diapers…." snickered Kazuma.

"You wore them, too…." mumbled Yukina. "The formula is meant for bat demons, but it was the best I could find. It promotes fur, fang, and wing health."

"Thank you so much!" Kurama hugged her. "How much did this cost?"

"All of it?" She shrugged. "Only half a silver. I stole you some coupons, too."

"That's my sister!" chuckled Hiei.

...

"They have a _baby?_"

Shizuru nodded. "Found him next to a dead old lady. Kurama said they looked nothing alike, but they smelled related."

"Interesting," murmured Mukuro. "Remember the _taijiya _I killed a day or so ago? Beiso?"

"Yeah?"

"The blood of an old lady covered him from head to toe. He was pretty notorious for his soul-killing sword."

"Soul-_killing?_" inquired Shizuru. "Is that even possible?"

"Certainly." Mukuro sipped her tea. "She must've been completely wiped from existence. One cut is all it takes."

"Damn, that's scary….Wanna go to the baby shower?"

...

It was growing dark.

Helga crept along the edge of the building, imagining herself on the far side of the property. If anyone inside were to sense her, which was bound to happen eventually, they would be unable to see her. Hopefully. _I am much weaker than my sister….Well, I guess that's why she'd the leader._

She drew the stiletto from her sleeve.

Female laughter floated along. "Hey, maybe he'll be crawling by tomorrow!"

_Shit!_ Heart racing, Helga imagined herself in that distant forest. The tree bark was rough against her back. There were three main abilities she possessed: mental domination, instant translation, and empathy. Remote viewing did _not _run in the family. Unfortunately, Mitzi hadn't told her Genkai would have guests over!

The girl was a demon with fluffy mint-green hair. Her eyes, bright saucers of crimson, gleamed brightly in the twilight. She was followed by a human, a large copper-haired man with grey eyes. Laughing heartily, they didn't notice Helga, who watched them warily. Mitzi would've murdered the couple.

"Or _flying!_" shouted a man from within the house.

Certain that they wouldn't look back at her, Helga slinked up onto the porch. The dim light was beginning to make her blonde hair appear ashen. Frosty eyes narrowed, she peered through the window. Six people sat in a circle on the floor: three men, two women, and a purple infant. The woman nearest the door was her target.

The old woman stood up. "It's getting late. You should get the kid to bed."

Helga shrunk away. A redheaded man, certainly a demon, scooped up the baby and murmured something. Another man, hair slicked back, snickered. He seemed to be the owner of the voice from a few minutes earlier. The younger woman shot him a dirty look. Heart thumping violently, Helga strained to hear their words. _Did my sister plan this as a test of my loyalty….?_

"Are you staying the night, Keiko?" asked Genkai.

The brunette shrugged, glancing at the man who snickered moments before.

"Sure." He peered at the window. "I'm too lazy to walk home."

_Does he see me?! Goddamit, I thought the old lady would be alone! _Eyes clenched shut, Helga imagined herself far away, back in Germany. She could only pray that this mild form of mind-control worked. It seemed to, as the man embraced his wife, kissing her neck and whispering something.

Helga's relief didn't last long.

Covering the baby in kisses, the redhead rose to his feet and approached the door. He was followed by another demon; this one had black hair and burning red eyes. As everyone bid them farewell, Helga continued to wish herself away, feeling the rough carpet beneath her hands and knees. The door slid open.

"You seem a bit off, Hiei." The man holding the child seemed concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Though the other two were oblivious, Hiei stared directly at Helga. For seconds that felt like forever, their eyes met, and she _knew _he saw her. Every fiber of her being told her to run. If this demon ended Helga's life, Mitzi would take matters into her own hands, killing many innocent people in the process. Hiei smiled.

_This isn't my battle._

He continued walking without another word. Flustered, Helga wanted to say something, asking him how he saw through her disguise. She resisted the urge. The taller demon hadn't noticed her, nor had the baby, and she didn't wish to alert them. Children tended to be quite loud. Finally exhaling, Helga relaxed her grip on the handle of the stiletto.

"Come on in."

She spun around. Genkai stood behind her. Cracking his knuckles, the man with the slicked-back hair stepped outside. Both had wry little smirks on their faces. Dropping the knife, Helga cowered beneath the windowpane, eyes wide with fear. Though they moved no closer, she felt cornered. Every ounce of courage went into her voice.

"I was sent to kill you, and I fully intend to serve my Mistress!"

Genkai chuckled. "She wants to eliminate the competition, right?"

"H-how do you know?"

"Yeah!" The man turned to Genkai. "How _do _you know?"

"Shut up, Yusuke."

"She says you are a powerful psychic." Helga reached for the knife. "You are a great warrior. You have mastered the Spirit Wave and are proficient in telekinesis and telepathy."

Yusuke stepped on her fingers. "Yeah? And what the hell makes your_ Mistress _so damn special?"

"Sh-she can see all time." The blade cut Helga's hand, but she hid the pain. "And her telekinesis and telepathy know no bounds. You are her only rival, Genkai."

"I'm _flattered_."

"I tried to convince her to spare you, to recruit you. She ordered me to take your life, and I shall, even if I die in the process." It took every bit of remaining strength to stand up. The knife was clenched tight in her bloody hand. "In the name of Mistress Mitzi Mengele, the honoured prophet of human purity, I shall end all blasphemers!"

Yusuke pointed his finger at her. "I have _no clue _what the fuck you're talking about, but I'll kick your ass.

"_Wait!_" Eyes wide, Genkai grabbed his arm. "If you kill a human…."

"You aren't dying again, Grandma!" Glaring viciously, he shrugged her off, charging his finger with _youki_. "Tell your _Mistress _that this is from the son of _King Raizen! DEMON GUN!_"

...

Kurama shuddered. After ten minutes of walking, they were far from Genkai's main residence, but he distinctly felt the powerful burst of _youki_. A faint scream followed. Hiei and Rono could sense it, as well. The latter started bawling. Apprehensive, the fox lovingly embraced their son. They all looked toward the commotion.

"She's dead," murmured Hiei.

"Who?"

"The girl we all sensed. You couldn't see her when we left?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not at all. Why was she there?"

"Not sure." Hiei continued walking. "I think she was after Genkai."

"But why?" Wiping away Rono's tears, Kurama followed. "I figured most of Genkai's enemies would be older…."

Hiei shrugged. "I couldn't gather anything beyond that."

"Not even her name?"

"She had pretty strong mental blocks. I didn't feel like thinking too hard."

"You're getting lazy," chuckled Kurama.

"Oh? Care to test that?"

"You're on."

They ran the rest of the way home.

...

The car slithered along the country road, alone and glittering in the blackness. Yukina watched the stars through the window. Without a single streetlight in sight, the countryside seemed much darker now. She'd lived in the city for too long. Sighing, she closed her ruby eyes, resting her cheek on the warm glass.

Kazuma glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm."

"What happened, sweetie?"

"When we were leaving, I felt like we were being watched." Eyes snapping open, Yukina sat up straight. "There was _someone _standing right by the staircase."

"I kinda felt it, too." The human turned onto the highway. "Think anyone else noticed?"

"Hiei probably did. He has the Jagan."

"Makes sense."

They were quiet for the next forty-five minutes of traveling. At one point, a blur of _youki _flew by them, disappearing in milliseconds. Yukina smiled knowingly. Other than that, all was uneventful until Kazuma turned onto Ambient Street. The Ice Maiden abruptly blasted the radio.

...

Kurama grew faint when he removed Rono's diaper.

"_Hiei!_ Get your _ass _in here before I fall over!"

The fire demon appeared beside him. "What's wro―" The smell reached his nose. Eyes wide, he fell to his knees, hands over his face. "_Why, _Kurama? _Why?!_"

"I-it's your turn," gasped the redhead, darting to the bathroom.

Trembling lightly, Hiei stood up. Rono giggled and wiggled on the changing table. The diaper was a sewer. Hiei clad himself in safety gear― rubber gloves and a white surgical mask― before cleaning up the mess. When Rono was taken care of, the frazzled mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you done throwing up? I have a _present_ for you."

"_Please_, c-can't _you _take it outside?" begged Kurama.

"It wasn't my turn," scolded Hiei.

"But my nose is more sensitive!"

Glad to be clean, Rono squirmed around the bed. Hiei, sighing in defeat, scooped up the garbage. It was buried deep in several layers of trash bags. Nevertheless, the pungent smell made him dizzy as he ran downstairs. He dry-heaved the whole way out to the dumpster.

Within seconds, he was back in the bedroom, face buried in a fluffy pillow. The air held a strong fragrance of roses, lavender, and freesia. Kurama held him close, struggling hopelessly to hold back the laughter. Rono joined in. Unable to stay angry at his loving little family, Hiei smiled at them.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"I don't know…." Kurama placed a hand on the small of his back. "Is it your _birthday?_"

Hiei shuddered. "_Possibly. _If it is, what would be my birthday present?"

"You'll have to wait until the baby falls asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The golden sun warmed Kurama's face. He stretched, opening his leaf-green eyes, and reached for his Blackberry. The time was eleven twenty-three; the date was June eighteenth. Smiling, he gazed lovingly at Hiei. Sound asleep, the birthday boy was curled up on his side, breathing slowly and evenly.

Careful not to wake him, Kurama stood up and opened the window, dressing in grey jeans and a white t-shirt. It took several minutes to brush out his scarlet tresses. On the way to the staircase, he stopped by the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. The cool water was refreshing.

…...

Hiei woke up suddenly, heart racing from a half-remembered nightmare. He reached for Kurama's arm, grasped empty blankets, and heard the faucet running down the hall. Breathing a sigh of relief, he checked the time and date on the redhead's phone. _Yay, I'm nineteen…._

"Morning, Birthday Boy!" Kurama tightly hugged Hiei, moist face pressed against his. He smelled of roses. "Ready for your first birthday party with Yukina?"

"As long as there's enough ice cream."

...

Yukina sat on the bed, cross-legged and naked, pondering the three outfits she had lain out. The first consisted of her polka-dotted skirt and a blue halter-top; she quickly decided against it, as she had worn the skirt only days before. It was much too hot for the black skinnies and Evanescence t-shirt. Smiling, she finally chose her favourite pink dress.

Kazuma walked in right as she finished zipping up the back.

"Damn, I missed it!"

"Don't worry," chuckled Yukina. "You see enough at night."

"True." He wrapped his strong arms around her. "Almost ready?"

"Just about. Have you seen my frilly white socks?"

...

"Are you going to the birthday party?"

Mukuro shrugged. "Will Hiei be there?"

"Well, duh!" Shizuru tried to drag her out of bed. "It's _his_ birthday!"

"I'd rather not…."

"But what about Yukina?" scolded the brunette. "All the other girls will be there, too! It'll be selfish of you not to go"

"Selfishness won me a whole nation."

"That's beside the point," sighed Shizuru, sitting beside Mukuro. "You have to talk to him eventually."

The demon stood up, stalking to the window. "I can't. I should've just broke it off before anything happened." "But you didn't. You were friends before you slept with him, _long _before you slept with me, and you can be friends again."

"You make it sound so easy! We cheated on each other, and whether or not our relationship was serious, it was still _betrayal!_"

"So?" Shizuru walked over and wrapped her arms around Mukuro. "You wanted to break up with him, he wanted to break up with you, and it just happened to take an extra shove. Are you upset because you went behind each other's backs?"

"Yes!" growled Mukuro. "I'm angry at him and ashamed with myself. I highly doubt he wants to see me."

"But _Yukina _wants to see you."

"Fine."

...

Gasping for breath, Helga Mengele stumbled down the down the dark alleyway, stopping once to spit a glob of blood onto the gravel. She had barely survived that blast of energy; most other humans and quite a few demons would've died instantly. Still, it was quite an ordeal to crawl back to the jet.

Their hovel was inconspicuous, blending in perfectly with the other rundown houses in this part of the city. Few would notice the strange aura, hidden exits, and various talismans around the property. Helga knew every nook and cranny of this place. Swooning, she opened the back door, collapsing onto the grimy carpet.

"Did you succeed?"

Glacial eyes narrowed, Mitzi stood above her, arms crossed. She wore her ceremonial robes, complete with a swastika armband. Her countenance was relaxed, such as when she was meditating. It frightened Helga. Trembling violently, she clambered to her hands and knees, gazing at the floor. Dare she lie to a telepath?"

"Genkai and her d-demon cohorts sensed my presence. One of them, a man n-named Yusuke, injured me. Genkai herself only stood by and watched."

"As I expected." sighed Mitzi. "She's getting old. Still, I know she is much more powerful than myself. Is she a telepath?"

"It s-seems so, Mistress." A paroxysm of pain shot through Helga. "She knew my intentions."

"Is she a telekinetic?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then we must assume she is." Mitzi knelt beside her sister, careful not to heal the wound completely. Some pain was necessary as a punishment for failure. "Any more information?"

"Th-there was another demon….I believe his name is Hiei. He could see past my invisibility when no one else could. He is an S-Class in his late teens with a male lover and adopted son. Both of them are demons, as well."

"He must be a powerful telepath…." Finished healing Helga, the brunette stood up, her smile full of menace. "We must _acquire _this demon. He could be a nuisance if we don't exploit his abilities. What does he look like?"

"Black hair." Helga collapsed onto her stomach. "Black hair and red eyes. Short and lean, as well."

Mitzi rolled her eyes. "A scrawny Asian with black hair. Thatwill be _so hard _to find! What about his lover?"

"Taller than average, but with very delicate features, and he has green eyes and rose-red hair. Much older, as well. If he has any telepathic abilities, they weren't very strong, since he only detected me for an instant. I didn't catch his name."

"The child?"

"Only days old, but he seems to be developing quickly." Her voice was muffled by the carpet. "Teal eyes, bat wings, pointed ears, and short violet fur. Maybe a witch-child."

"Ursula's."

"Lovely," groaned Helga. "Are we taking him, as well?"

Mitzi shook her head. "His power won't manifest completely for a few more years. I love children, but I don't need any right now. How did they dress?"

Sighing, Helga closed her eyes, trying to remember. "The redhead wore jeans and a button-down shirt. Hiei wore baggy back pants, a grey hoodie, and a white bandana around his forehead."

"He must have a Jagan!

Helga propped herself up again. "A _what?_"

"A Jagan. An eye implanted in the middle of his forehead. It enhances psychic abilities, but can be draining if it isn't covered when not in use. They are very rare. We _must _take him into our custody now!"

"Yay, organ harvesting…."

...

The courtyard, warm and sunny, held the sweet aroma of cake and flowers. Birds chirped joyously overhead. Laughing, Keiko handed Yusuke another balloon; he grudgingly bounded into a tree and tied it beside its mates. Botan and Genkai chatted at the picnic table, both smiling. It was a lovely day for a party.

"Are we early?" Yukina, hair in a loose braid, stepped into the clearing.

"Very," responded Genkai.

Kazuma appeared behind his girlfriend. "Guess we _did _have time to―"

"If you finish that thought, I'll have to kill you."

Arms crossed, Hiei was perched in a tree, glaring down at them. He wore all black, as if in mourning. The multicoloured balloons seemed very bright in comparison. Rono had been left with Shiori, thus Kurama was free to silently beckon him down. The fire demon obeyed promptly. Grey eyes wide, Kazuma held out a neatly wrapped parcel.

"P-peace?"

Hiei took it. "Unwrap it now?"

"No!" Yukina quickly snatched it back. "Not yet!"

Kurama chuckled. He, Kazuma, and Yukina began walking toward the table. Sullen, Hiei followed, hands shoved in his pockets. Nineteen was just another number to him. Gaze turned downward, he watched the grass bend beneath his boots, nearly bumping into Kazuma's back. As if on cue, everyone turned to face the twins and began singing in unison.

"_Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one, too!_"

After so many years, Hiei was finally able to tolerate this particular human custom. The food and gifts made it a little more bearable. Yukina, on the other hand, was thrilled by the general merrymaking. As the Koorime had no culture of their own, she quickly adjusted to _Ningenkai _holidays. Nonetheless, she appeared disappointed in something.

Hiei glanced at her. _What's wrong?_

_You seem less than cheerful…._

_My birth is nothing to celebrate._

_It's a shame you feel that way. _The Ice Maiden smiled sadly. _But what about MY birth?_

"Wake up, you two!" Botan, giggling, had a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's time to open your presents!"

"But isn't it the custom to eat _before _opening presents?" inquired Yukina, quickly regaining her composure.

Genkai dropped some gifts before them. "Not if alcohol is involved."

"Alcohol?" Hiei peered up at the old woman. "Where?"

"Up your ass, Shorty." Grinning, Yusuke added a package to the pile. "It's up your ass."

"_Yusuke!_" exclaimed Keiko.

"You've _almost _got it," commented Kurama. "We drink the wine, then use the bottle for―"

"_Silence!_" Blushing deeply, Hiei quickly placed a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Can I unwrap these presents without having to unwrap _you?_"

"Alright." Smiling innocently, he discreetly toyed with Hiei's zipper, gazing into his crimson eyes. "But maybe I _want _to be unwrapped."

"I don't wanna here about your sex life," groaned Kazuma, hands over ears.

"What about _your _sex life, Kazu?"

Smirking, Shizuru approached the table, Mukuro skulking behind her. Everyone turned their heads toward Hiei; he pretended not to notice their stares or his ex-lover. Kurama, retaining his charming smile, gently squeezed the swordsman's thigh. Yukina's hand found her brother's.

Yusuke broke the ice. "Damn, now we gotta sing Happy Birthday again!"

All but Mukuro and the twins participated.

"_Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one, too!_"

...

Qulin strapped the leather bracers onto his bronze arms, almond-shaped eyes narrow with determination. Pale golden curls peeked out from beneath his hood. _Ursula has failed our Mistress, Helga has failed our Mistress, but I will not!_ Even with his heightened perception, he failed to notice Mitzi herself standing behind him.

"I agree. You are a powerful psychic, weaker than no one but Genkai and myself. Do you fully understand your mission?"

"Yes, Mistress." Fully armoured, Qulin turned to kneel before her. "I am _not_ to attempt an assault on the woman, and I must capture the demon _alive_. The witch-child is to be left alone, correct?"

"Correct. You may rise."

Qulin did as he was told. A nod of approval from Mitzi dismissed him. The walk to the hangar was a long journey, filled with much planning and meditation. The journey ahead would be even longer. Still, he felt confident when he climbed into the jet, smiling coldly at his reflection in the window.

...

Hiei was satisfied with his gifts. He had obtained quite a bit of money, chocolates from Kurama, and a new video game from Kazuma. Yukina received clothes from the women and gift cards from the men. All were eating cake and drinking heavily when a teenage Koenma appeared. He seemed quite worried.

"We have a serious problem!"

"I know!" agreed Yusuke. "My glass is empty but I'm not drunk yet!"

Hiei took another swig of vodka. "Now you know how _I _feel."

Koenma sighed irately. "Is anyone _sober _right now?"

Genkai, Mukuro, Hiei, and Kurama raised their hands. Yusuke tried and failed.

"What's wrong?" slurred Botan, grabbing the front of his robe. "Are you ready to―"

Kurama gently covered her mouth. "What's going on, Koenma? We'll tell the others when they're sober."

"Potentially another Holocaust." The prince set his laptop on the table, crossing his arms as he waited for it to boot up. "Her name is Mitzi Mengele, and she's descended from an unimportant cousin of the famous Nazi doctor."

Keiko lifted her head from the table. "The world wouldn't let that happen again."

"Don't be too sure of that. Mengele is pursuing demons, and a lot of people wouldn't mind that. Ah, here we go!" Koenma pulled up a picture of an icy-eyed brunette woman. Her smile was like that of the _Mona Lisa_. "She wants to kill you, Genkai."

"I know. She thinks I'm the only psychic stronger than herself. I may have more _reiki_ than most, but plenty of people can do a lot more with theirs."

"What about me?" whined Kazuma.

Yukina clumsily hugged him. "The Nazi bitch just hasn't heard of you yet."

"That's probably true," concurred Koenma. "I doubt she's researched every Japanese psychic. This part of the world has the _most_ psychics, which is why mine is the only quadrant of the _Reikai _with a Spirit Detective or Taskforce."

"Quadrant?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What's this shit about _quadrants?_"

"The _Reikai _is divided into quadrants," sighed Hiei. "North, South, East, and West."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that _before?_"

The godling rolled his brown eyes. "It was on a need-to-know basis. Now you _know _why I have to send you to Germany."

Keiko's face hit the table again.

"When?" chuckled Kurama. "After everyone is over their hangover, I hope?"

"As soon as possible. She already has a rather large following, including many impressive psychics. Fortunately, I have information on most of them, though most of it isn't necessary."

"I'll decide that from myself." Hiei confiscated the laptop, examined Mitzi's profile, and clicked to the next one. He gaped at the blonde that appeared. "This was the girl I saw!"

Genkai sat beside him. "Yep, that's her. Helga Mengele, blah blah blah….Next one?"

Kurama pressed the button for them.

"Hey!" Startled, Hiei blinked. "I could've done that myself! Qulin _Torrez_….? What kind of name is that?"

Koenma snatched the laptop back. "His father is Afro-Brazilian and his mother is Chinese-Russian."

"That explains the odd colouring," murmured Kurama.

"What about _your _odd colouring?" giggled Shizuru.

"I got bored in the womb."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rising from the fog of sleep, Hiei groped for Kurama, feeling nothing but blankets. He faintly remembered a goodbye kiss. _Work….He's at work….Ughh, Monday…._Coughing weakly, he sat up and sipped from a glass of water. Yawning, Rono snuggled up to his thigh.

"Morning!" cooed Hiei, gently cradling the baby. "Did you sleep well, my little fuzzball?"

Rono giggled.

Shivering lightly, Hiei dressed in some warmer clothes, then proceeded to change Rono's diaper. Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Cradling Rono in his arms and lifting a trash bag with telekinesis, he made his way downstairs, careful not to wake anyone.

Shiori was already making coffee. "You slept in. Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, but I think I just need some fresh air. Could you watch Rono?"

"I'd be glad to!" Smiling, she took the baby. "By the way, there seems to be a trash bag floating next to you."

"Telekinesis. I don't use it much because it makes me feel lazy."

"It'd make housework _much _easier!

...

Helga ended the call and turned to Mitzi.

"The Dreamweaver is on her way. Model ST-472 is escorting her."

"Good. We'll need her to control the fire demon."

...

Sipping hot coffee from a Thermos, Hiei strolled through the park, feeling better already. With everyone at work or school, the playground was eerily empty. Heat rose from the path he walked along. A lone swing was moving, as if someone had jumped off and ran away.

He caught it and sat down. _Why do children like these things so much?_

"Why indeed?"

Hiei spun around, eyes wide. "Who are you?!"

As he spoke those words, he already knew. Qulin Torrez, the man from Koenma's laptop, was smiling icily. Like Helga, he wore a long black cloak, with brown leather bracers on his arms. Tattoos covered his bare torso, all in black ink. His pale green eyes reminded Hiei of rat poison.

"I'm coming to take you away, _ha ha. _Ever heard that little song, my friend?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Teeth gritted, Hiei tried to raise his fist. _What?! I can't move!_

"I've been watching you since I arrived here. I know your curious nature, and I was certain you would go toward the swing. The movement was _hypnotic_. I coated the chains and seat with a paralyzing agent. It won't wear off until we reach Germany, which will be _much _too late for you."

"Fine by me." With a deep breath, Hiei closed his eyes, willing Qulin to fly backwards. Alas, the fire demon found himself hitting the ground. "_Shit!_"

Qulin dangled a crucifixhim. "This protects me from all demonic attacks. Not only have you failed, but you are now on your back like a helpless little turtle!" He laughed musically.

"A _cross? _You've _got _to be kidding me!"

"It's a crucifix, not a cross!" Growling, Qulin ground his heel into Hiei's xiphoid process. "And the crucifix itself is harmless, but my Mistress has _blessed _it with the light of God!"

"Will it _b-burn_ me?" inquired Hiei, gasping for air.

"Pray you don't find out."

...

Yukina shuddered as she snapped awake.

"_Hiei!_"

Eyes wide, Kazuma sat up suddenly. "You okay? You just screamed Shorty's name."

"No I'm not, and neither is he!"

Hyperventilating, Yukina was several shades paler than usual, and her nightgown was drenched in a cold sweat. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Trembling violently, she fumbled for her phone on the nightstand. Kazuma, arms around her, placed the device in her hands.

Kurama called before she could dial his number.

"Yukina? Did you feel that?"

"It woke me up! Something bad happened…." Her eyes were watering. "I'm afraid because I _know _he's too stubborn to call for help!"

"I think that _was _his call for help. I'm leaving work now."

A few _hiruseki _hit the mattress. "Have you h-heard from him?"

"Not at all, but my mother said he never returned from his walk. He felt ill when he left."

The phone beeped; Mukuro was on the other line.

"M-meet me at the playground in the park. Mukuro is calling."

"Be there in half an hour."

Yukina switched to the other line. "Hey, girl."

"You know why I'm calling."

"Mhmm. Kazuma and I are meeting Kurama at the playground."

"Huh?" Kazuma rubbed his eyes. "I don't even know what's going on!"

"Neither does anyone else," sighed Yukina.

"I'm bringing Shizuru." Mukuro sounded frantic. "When will Kurama be there?"

"Less than half an hour." Pressing the speakerphone button, Yukina began to dress in a black tracksuit. "Not sure why, but the playground feels significant."

"We'll be there."

...

Kurama picked up the Thermos. "How'd you know to bring us here, Yukina?"

"Just a hunch."

"Someone took him." Mukuro stood by the swing. "This thing is covered in poison."

"What kind?" asked Yukina.

"Not sure."

"Let me see." Careful not to touch it, Kurama sniffed the swing. "It's a paralyzing agent made from a plant indigenous to Brazil."

Mukuro bit her lip; Yukina, furious, punched the frame of the swing set.

"That Nazi bitch kidnapped him!"

...

Upon waking up, Hiei knew two things immediately: he was bound in chains and he was lying on his back. Flexing his fingers, he dared to open his eyes, immediately focusing on the trio before him. Mitzi Mengele stood in the middle, flanked by Helga and Qulin. They were all smiling.

Mitzi and Helga exchanged words he couldn't understand. Qulin chuckled.

"As for _you…._" Arms crossed, Mitzi looked down upon Hiei. "Well, have you ever considered _prayer?_"

"I'm a demon. What do _you _think?"

"I think you might find it somewhat comforting. The days until the harvest will be long and dark."

_Harvest? Are these fools going to harvest my organs….?_

"Perhaps. Now, I'd like to introduce you to a _very _special person!" She glanced back and murmured something in German.

A young human woman, tall and strong, emerged from behind Helga. She had long golden hair, pale skin, and sleepy indigo eyes; Hiei knew this was the type favoured by the Nazis. Dark creatures flew from her ears, landing on Hiei and crawling toward his mouth. He could feel their legs tickle his throat.

"_What is this woman?!_" he screamed.

Mitzi chuckled. "Anna Schroeder is the Dreamweaver. She can trap you in a dream or bring your nightmares to life. It's really only a combination of mental domination and transdimensional summoning, but the effects can be quite unpleasant. Kind of like your Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"Y-you know about that?"

"Of course! Qulin is an excellent researcher."

"Then you know I won't go down without a fight."

"We'll see about that!" trilled Qulin.

The world went black, as if someone had switched off the light. Everyone disappeared but the Dreamweaver. An eerie melody tickled Hiei's ears, sending shivers up and down his spine, before rising to a tuneless screech. He felt his face grow moist from tears and blood.

A blue light flashed in Hiei's left eye.

The Dreamweaver and the surrounding blackness slowly faded into a quivering mass of static. Something crawled into his pants, crawled inside him. He tried to scream, but that something flew out of his mouth. It took his tongue. Thick blood oozed down his throat, trickled along his cheeks, dripped from his ears.

A blue light flashed in his right eye.

Laughing monotonously, someone turned on the light, blinding him. Wrinkled fingers began to tear him apart piece by piece. First they took his heart, then his manhood, and finally his eyes. All was blackness again, and the long screech began to subside into a old woman's voice.

"_Imiko_."

It echoed in his mind.

"F-fuck you," he sobbed, feeling his tongue once again.

All pain was swept away.

Hiei began to rise, lifted to his feet by smooth angelic hands. Suspicious, he struggled at first, but eventually gave in to their gentle touch. A little girl with big saucer eyes led him to a house in the distance. She laughed and he joined in, happy for her. Giddiness overwhelmed him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Laughter surrounded him.

A big man's figure, chortling like a drunk, walked toward him. The little girl burst into flames. She screamed in pain and fear, her voice rising to a tuneless screech. Hiei attacked the man, this faceless figure, throwing a punch toward his gut. They became one with each other, and Hiei felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

The screech went on and on.

Liquid agony coursed through his veins, shredding the very fiber of his being. The sky was falling down around him. He became the Dreamweaver, lost and somewhat insane, then spilt away from her in another surge of pain. She stood above him, as if hypnotized by her own power.

Mitzi, Helga, and Qulin appeared.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" inquired Mitzi.

"Th-that was _nothing!_"

Qulin chuckled. "You pissed yourself."

Hiei blushed; he could feel the wetness, and it wasn't lemonade.

...

Koenma entered Genkai's temple.

Eyes wide, Yukina gripped his shoulders. "She took him! Mitzi took my brother!"

"Actually," He pried her hands away. "She sent Qulin."

Shizuru led Yukina back to Kazuma. "Where are they? That _is _why you're here, right?"

"Munich." Koenma sat across from Genkai, between Kurama and Mukuro, and pulled out his laptop. An overhead view of a run-down house appeared on the screen. "This place seems small, but Mitzi had complex tunnels built underground. You could get lost for _days_."

"Sounds charming." Yusuke stood behind him, examining the image. "How're we getting there?"

"I'll have a plane by tonight, but you'll need to find a pilot and copilot."

Mukuro and Kurama raised their hands.

Genkai shrugged. "I'd fly you there, but I'm getting too old."

"Video games don't count, Grandma!"

...

Unchained, Hiei stumbled forward. A tunnel stretched out before him.

"Go on." Mitzi smiled sweetly. "You're free to go."

"Good luck!" taunted Qulin.

Hiei spun around to attack, but they were already gone, deep in the shadows.

"Where are you?!"

No one answered.

Groaning, he began to limp down the tunnel. Nothing but candles, black wax and green flames, lit the way. He felt sick. Leaning against the clammy wall, he regurgitated thousands of dead insects. The floor rolled like waves, and he collapsed, landing in his own vomit. Stomach acid burned his hands.

The insects began to crawl up his arms, biting and pinching him. They burrowed into his flesh, down to the bone, and swam throughout his veins. He screamed. Buzzing and bloody, wasps climbed from his pores, exploding upon contact with the air. Burning, he curled up in a ball and sobbed breathlessly.

Blue lights flashed in his eyes.

Yukina ran toward Hiei, trying to save him. Though his sister spoke, he couldn't hear a thing, and he could only plead for her to flee. No words escaped his lips. As Yukina placed her hands upon him, her sleeves caught fire. She melted into a puddle of blood, quenching the flames too late. Hiei felt numb.

Wax dripped onto the floor, cold and oily. Flowing quickly, it filled the corridor, flashing black and white like an old television. It mixed with what was left of Yukina. Struggling to stay above the thick liquid, Hiei tasted her blood and vomited once again. The wax rose above his head.

A pale green light shone through.

He sunk down further and further, far past the floor, deep into the earth. Wax hardened in his lungs. Mysterious creatures swam past him, full of lust. Something wound around his thigh; it was a long, warm, slimy worm. It nudged Hiei's ass with its bulbous head.

_This is all just an illusion, just a terrible nightmare…._

The worm slithered inside, devouring, and Hiei struggled to drag it back out. Thrashing wildly, it held tangled intestines in its putrid mouth. The wax darkened with blood. The fire demon, eyes squeezed shut, tore the creature into tiny pieces. More blood plumed around Hiei.

He shoved his entrails back inside, cringing, then swam toward the light above. It was a long ascent, and he was dizzy from lack of oxygen. He should've been dead. Melted wax bubbling from his mouth, he surfaced. The cool air, stale as it was, couldn't taste sweeter.

_I can fight this!_

...

Though the sky was dark, it lightened as they flew eastward. Mukuro and Kurama guided the aircraft to Munich. Yusuke, Yukina, Kazuma, and Shizuru sat in back. They were anxious and determined. All were silent; the quick pulse of dubstep barely rose above the roar of the engine.

The pilot and copilot looked each other in the eye.


End file.
